In A Storm
by Lucet21
Summary: Casey 16 is moving to California to live with her step brother Derek 23 . Why did Casey's parents send her away? What kind of secrets does Casey hiding? Will Derek be able to save her will it be to late? Dasey, because it canr be any other way.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by the story "Broken Pieces" by 'xobriannaxo' (read his story). I promise that the story is different accept the age differences, but if you don't like it or if there is a copyrights problem please comment. It's my first story so please comment. Thank You.

Story—Derek is 23 and living in California. Casey is 16 and is moving in to his apartment. There is something about Casey, what doe's she hiding? Dasey!!! 

Disclaimer—I don't own Life with Derek.

"word" – talking.

-word- thinking

* * *

Chapter 1

Twelve p.m. A young six teen year old girl is running to her next door neighbor. She is barefoot; her robe is stained with blood. She is screaming for help.

"HELP ME! " "HELP ME!" "PLEASE!!!"

She got to her neighbor door, she started pounding and screaming for help. The door opened.

"What is it? It's twelve at night what's wrong?" Casey ran inside.

"Please! He is going to kill me! Call the police!!!"

Three weeks later

Derek Venturi was on his way to pickup his sixteen year old step sister Casey. He's seen her only one time, right before he left home to live in California. He really did not know her that well and he could not understand why the hell he agreed to let her come live with him. He barely takes care of him self now he needs to act like a big brother, a father to a girl he barely knows? Thank god he gets money from his parents to do this.

Derek was standing neer his car, waiting for Casey. After fifteen minutes he saw her. She was carrying two big bags and one small one on the side. She was wearing a long green sleeve shirt with patterns of flowers on it and a white jean skirt.

"Hi. Remember me? Derek?" Derek asked her a little awkwardly.

"Vaguely. Are you going to help me with the bags or what?" Casey asked with annoyance.

"Right, sorry. Here, give it to me."

Casey gave her bags to Derek and went to sit in the passengers sit. She put her earphones on and started listening to music, not really caring about what Derek was doing. After Derek finished putting the bags in the car he got in the car and started driving. Through the whole drive neither of them spoke. Derek glanced at Casey sometimes to see if she stopped listening to music but she didn't and she was looking through the window the whole drive home. When they finally arrived to his apartment he took her things and showed her her room.

"This is you're room. I hope you like it."

Casey showed no emotion. She just got in the room and told him to leave so she will be able to unpack. Derek left Casey alone. He was a little hurt of the way she acted. She was so cold to him. He went to the kitchen and ordered a pizza. When he finished his call, he called his friend Sam to tell him about Casey. Sam is Derek's best friend and when he heard that Derek going to babysit a teenager he got very exited and wanted Derek to tell him everything about Casey.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi. So… is Casey with you?"

"Yes. We came home a couple of minutes ago. She's unpacking."

"Okay. So? How is she? "

"I don't know actually. She's been quiet the whole drive. She seems unaffected about it all. I don't think she is really happy about the whole thing."

"Well she is away from home. Give her some time. As I know you, you will be able to break her down with you're charm in no time."

"I hope so".

"Derek, as much as I love the fact that you care about you're new little sister, when I said 'how is she' I meant 'how does she look like.'"

"Oh. Brown hair, blue eyes, cute. "

"Cute huh? When can are we going to see her? Emily is dying to meet her."

"I don't know… you were supposed to come tomorrow so I guess you will see her then."

"Cool. I will see you and Casey tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Derek hangs up the phone and went to the living room. After couple of minutes the pizza arrived. He went to Casey, knocked on her door and told her to came and eat. She didn't answer. He took the pizza to the living room and started watching TV.

After couple of minutes Casey came out, set next to him on the couch and took slice of pizza. They set silently for a while but Derek got restless.

"So… How is the pizza?"

"It's good"

"Okay, okay. Are you unpacking okay? Do you need any help?"

"I am fine. Thank you."

They sit silently a couple of minutes more before Derek turn off the TV and turned towards Casey.

"Listen, I know it's probably hard for you right now but I want you to know that this is your home, okay? I'm you're brother and you can relay on me. What ever you need… I'm here."

Casey looked at him for couple of seconds; she did not expect him to say this things. She knew why she was here, and she was not interested in been too familiar with him because, she knew he will start asking questions that she was not ready to answer. He's maybe her brother, step brother, but she should not involve him in her problems more then necessary.

"Thank you for saying this" she told him with a smile.

"Finally a smile. Here I thought you will be moping the whole time you will be here. So, did our parents tell you what's going to happen here?"

"A little. They said that I'm going to enroll to a school near by after summer vacation. They will send you money to keep me here and to buy me what I needed. Are you okay with me been here?"

"Sure. It's nice to have a little sister to clean and to do my laundry." Derek said with a smile before ruffling her hair.

"Stop it. I am not going to be you're maid, got it?! I'm going to bed, good night." Casey said with amusement and went to her room.

"Maybe it's not going to be so bad having her here." Derek said to him self and went to his room.

Three weeks earlier 23:30

A girl is coming out of the shower; she is wearing a white robe. She hears a noise down stairs.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" She went down stares but stopped midway. She was standing at the stares, her eyes are wide – I can't believe this is happening- she was scared.

''What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read and commented on my first chapter. I will try to update this story as often as I can.

"Word" – talk

-Word- thinking

**Word – a dream**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. The new characters Jenny and Oliver were inspired by the characters in the movie "Mean girls" (who saw it knows and who didn't you should see it.) please leave comments. Enjoy.

p.s.- don't worry Dasey will happen.

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been couple of week's seens Casey came to California. Derek introduced her his friends Sam and Emily. Sam is tall, blond skinny guy, the same age as Derek. Emily is a tall black girl and she is dating Sam. Three of them knew each other sins school and were best friends' seens then.

Today is the day before Casey starts her school year and Derek was excited for the both of them.

While Casey tried to relax and enjoy the little free time she had left by reading in her room, Derek kept on barging in and interrupt her.

"Casey, do you have pens for tomorrow? I have some if you need." Derek burst in to Casey's room.

"I have pens." Casey said without getting her head from her book. Derek nodded and closed the door when he left the room.

"What about books, notebooks? Are you sure you have everything? We still have time to go to the mall and buy what ever you don't have. "Derek said after bursting in Casey's room after five minutes.

"I have everything."

"You sure? Maybe you should check?"

"I have everything! God! Can you please just leave me alone!!!?" Casey screamed at Derek frustrated.

"Okay okay." Derek left the room.

Casey took a deep breath, and started to read the same sentence she read 15 minutes ago before Derek started interrupting her.

After only a minute Derek came in again "Are you sure I…" suddenly a scream was heard and a book flow across the room and almost hit Derek on the head but he closed the door on time.

"Sorry sorry" Casey heard Dereks voice behind her door.

Casey lay on her bed, she waited for couple of minutes without moving, waiting for Derek to come in again and annoy her some more. When Derek did not come she decided to come to him.

"Listen Derek…" Casey started talking while trying to find Derek.

"…I have everything prepared for tomorrow so **please **stop bugging me about it, okay?" Casey was sitting at the island, watching Derek making dinner.

"Fine Ill leave you alone. How about the outfit for tomorrow?" Derek asked without turning his back away from Case.

"What about it?" Casey was now eating a sallet that was lying in the island.

"Do you need to wash or iron anything?"

"Everything is fine, call me at dinner time." Casey went back to her room.

First day of school

"You have everything? Lunch money? Books?" Derek asked Casey when they came to her school.

"I have everything." Casey said. She was looking out of the window of the car, she looked nerves.

"Nerves?"

"No!" Casey said frowning to Derek.

"Pick me up at 3 okay?"

"Sure thing Case." Casey got out of the car and Derek drove away.

Casey went to get her schedule and her new locker. Her first lesson was math. She came to her class and she sat at an empty chair.

"Excuse me… this is my seat." A tall blond girl with too much make-up on spoke.

"Oh, sorry." Casey got up and set at a chair further back.

"You do understand we don't have assigned sits, right?" a girl with a gothic looks on Casey's right spoke.

"Oh, well…its okay."

"You should learn not to be such a push over, new girl. Other wise you will be eaten a life here." a boy who set behind the gothic girl spoke.

Casey nodded and smiled. She did not wanted to get on the bed side of any one on her first day.

"My name is Jenny, but call me Jo, and this gorgeous specimen of a man is Oliver." Jenny pointed at the boy who set behind her. He was really cute (Casey thought) with brown hair that went to the shoulders and he wore a pink shirt.

"Hi. My name is Casey."

"Well Casey, I don't want to be rude but that shirt does not go well with that skirt. The colors are all wrong." Oliver noted.

"Okay…" Casey was confused. -How can he know that?-

"Oliver you just met her, you can't go all 'Glamour' on her. Sorry he just can't keep quiet when it comes to fashion disaster. He does it to me all the time". Jenny said

"And you never listen." Oliver answered.

"If you didn't get it yet, his totally gay." Jenny said to Casey.

"No, I got it. I didn't before but I do now." Casey said while trying to hold her laughter. –What a cute dysfunctional couple…-

The teacher came in the room: "Everyone quiet. Let's begin…"

Cafeteria

Jenny, Oliver and Casey sat in the cafeteria.

"So where you from?" Jenny asked Casey.

"I'm from Canada."

"Oh my God, Canada? Did you see Jensen Ackles there? I heard they are shooting "Supernatural" there… He is sooo H-O-T HOT." Oliver said excitedly.

"No sorry. They are not exactly parading around Toronto on there free time. You know?

"Oh… He's still hot."

"**Very**" both Jenny and Casey spoke. The three started laughing.

"So why did you move here? Did your parents got a job or something?" Jenny asked.

"Actually my parents are still in Canada. I live with my step brother now."

"Seriously? You are living away from parental supervision with a guy?" Jenny was amazed.

"What do you mean by step brother? Is he hot? How old is he?" Oliver questioned eagerly.

"Well, my mom remarried and now I have three new siblings plus my little sister Lizzi. I wanted a change of scenery and my mom said I can come live here with Derek, My step brother. "Casey tried to talk very fast so that they won't ask her why she wanted to move and how is it that her mom let her leave home.

"I don't really know him that well but he seems nice. His 23."

Jenny: "wow…"

Oliver: "it's all cute and nice, but you still haven't answered the important question……….. Is – he-HOT?"

Casey:" I don't know, I guess…yes." She blushed.

_**Bell rings for class **_

Jenny: "We have chemistry, what about you?"

Casey:"I have free hour. I need to go to the counselor."

Oliver:"okay, see u later."

Jenny left to the counselors' office. When she got to the door she was nerves to get in. Casey went in. There she saw a tall black man, bold, with glasses standing near a cabinet and reading a file.

"Hello. My name is Paul, you must be Casey. Please, sit."

Casey set on the chair that was in front of the table. She started playing with her fingers, waiting for Paul to say something.

Paul:" So Casey… How the day going so far?" He glared at her.

Casey:"Fine. I think I already got some friends. How's your day going?"

Paul:" Huh" he laughed. "Im happy to hear you are adjusting at the new school so fast. Lets talk why you are really here. I have a file from your previous school. I'm going to read you its content and you will tell me if its correct and give me more information if I ask. Ok?"

Casey:"Fine."

Paul:"You came here from Toronto. You have a little sister Lizzi and three step siblings from your mother second marriage -Edwin, Marty, and Derek. Correct?"

Casey:"Yes." She was ensues to know what else is written there.

Paul:"Right now you are living with your step brother Derek, right?"

Casey:"Yes." Paul put the file down and looked at Casey with a very worm look.

Paul:"And how is that going? Any problems?"

Casey:"No. Everything is fine. I enjoy living with him."

Paul:" Good, good…and I'm guessing he knows why you moved here, right?"

Casey:" Wow, you just jumping right in to it don't you? No, he does not know. My mom said its something I should tell him myself."

Paul:"and why didn't you?"

Casey:" I'm just not ready for it. I don't think I really need to, he doesn't ask, soo..."

Paul:" Fine, but you know it's good for you to talk about it. With me, with Derek. You need someone you can trust. I know you were assigned a therapist back in Toronto but now I guess you don't have one do you?"

Casey:"I don't need a therapist. Look, I'm not interested in sharing okay? I don't want to offend but for me you are a stranger so I don't think Ill be able to talk with you about it."

Paul:" Fine, I understand. I am not here to make you do something you don't want to do. But please, if you need to talk about something you can come to my office or even better, talk with Derek."

Casey:" Okay, thanks. Can I go now? I don't want to be late for class."

Paul:"You can go."

Casey left Paul's office and even though she felt annoyed she did think about his suggestion -maybe I should tell Derek-

School was over and Casey, Oliver and Jenny walked out of school. There she saw Derek, waiting for her. He waived and Casey waived back.

Jenny:"Wow, this is your brother? I wish my mother would remarry so I would have such a hot brother."

Oliver:"Do you think his in to guys?"

Casey:" Wow, down boy. He's not that hot and no, his not in to guys. I need to go, Ill see you tomorrow."

Jenny:"okay bye but you have to promise to take us to your place."

Oliver:" Yeah, I want to know more about this 'DEREK'."

Casey:"Fine, bye."

Casey went to Derek. Behind her Oliver and Jenny waived to Derek and he waved back to them awkwardly. Derek and Casey were in the car and on there way home.

Derek:"Who were they? New friends?"

Casey:" Yes. Oliver and Jenny."

Derek:"They are a little bit…"

Casey:"Eccentric?"

Derek:"What?" he did not know this word.

Casey:" Unconventional, especially in a whimsical way." She rolled her eyes.

Derek:"Right, that." He felt a little embarrassed that he did not know this word, yet a little sixteen year old girl did -how come she knows this word? I don't remember any one teaching me this stuff-

* * *

**It's so dark. I can't see anything."**

_**WHOOSH **_

**What was that? Is some one here? I can't see. Can anybody help me, please?" **

**Voice:"I'm here, follow my voice."**

**She is following the voice. Suddenly she sees a light. She stands in front of a big glass window while everything around it and her is black, dark. She could see her family there, her mom, Gorge, her siblings.**

"**Mom! Gorge! Get me out of here! Can you hear me? Can you see me? Please come here, help me!"**

**Voice:" They won't come for you. You are mine; you will stay here with me. I love you!"**

"**No… Mom please!!! Help me!! I don't want to go!!!"**

**Casey is screaming and pounding the glass while her family is just sitting peacefully in the living room. Suddenly long dark hands are starting grabbing her hands, her lags, and her waist and puling her to the darkness, covering every part of her in darkness.**

"**No please! no please help me! Don't let him take me. Please!"**

**Voice:" You are mine, only mine. I will find you."**

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"**_

Casey opened her eyes and set up. She was sweating. –It's just a dream; it's just a dream-

* * *

I hope you liked it chapter 3 coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

-Word- thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own "Life with Derek"

Chapter 3

Derek started groaning when in the middle of the night he heard a noise out side of his room. He moved to the side to look what time it is -Its only 3:30? Come on… - Derek got of the bed. He went to the kitchen. He saw a figure standing.

Derek:"Casey? What are you doing? Its…3:30." Casey was holding a cup of water.

Casey:"Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came to get a cup of water."

Derek:" Are you okay? You look a little pale." Derek moved towards Casey and put his hand on her forehead. Casey blushed.

Casey:"I'm fine. I just… I had a nightmare." Casey moved away from Derek not likening the closeness of the moment and she moved to sit on the couch.

Derek:" A nightmare? What kind? What was it, tell me." He moved to sit next to Casey.

Casey:"It's nothing. Go to sleep." Derek started glaring at Casey.

Casey:"What?"

Derek:" Tell me. I'm already awake so tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me…" Derek started repeating and annoying Casey until she gave in.

Casey:"Fine! God…I dreamed I was taken over a black void or something. I got scared." Derek looked at her with sad eyes and Casey kept her head down. She did not want him to ask to many questions. Suddenly Derek put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to him for a hug.

Derek:"Don't worry Casey, as long as I am here no monster will take you. "

Casey was in Derek's arms. His head lying on hers. She waited for him to move or to do something but nothing followed. She used her index finger to push his ribs, to move him but there was no reaction.

CASEY:"Derek?" nothing. "Derek?" nothing. "Don't tell me you…" a snore was heard.

"Oh my god, he fell a sleep." She whispered under her breath.

She thought of wakening him up but she didn't. She liked it. The feeling of a big worm body moving up and down. His arms around her made her feel safe. She could not help it but to fall asleep too.

**The next morning**

Derek woke up at the sound of pounding. He looked up. The sound came from the neighbors up stairs. He wanted to keep sleeping when suddenly he realized that there is some one laying on him. He looked down and saw Casey. At first he was confused - why is Casey here? Why are we laying here?- then he remember. He fell asleep. He looked at a clock on the wall. It was seven a clock, Casey needs to get ready for school. Derek was about to wake her when suddenly she started to move. She moved her hands across his chest and she maid a little sound, a moan. Derek's mind went blank. Al he could think about now is the fact that he has a Casey in his arms and he liked it. He didn't care that she was his step sister or the fact that she was only 16. All he wanted is to hold her and to not let her go.

Casey opened slowly her eyes. Her head was lying on Derek chest. She could hear his heart beating. She didn't want to leave this position. She liked his thumb doing circles on her back. After couple minutes when neither of them made any effort to separate from the other Casey decided to be the first to break the hold. She pulled her body from Derek and set on the couch. Derek followed her example.

Casey:"Good morning." She got up and went to the shower.

Derek:"Good…good morning."

Derek drove Casey to school. It was very awkward for them. Neither spoke or looked at each other. When they arrived for school Casey got out of the car without speaking to Derek.

**Lunch**

Jenny:"…so I told her that the dress makes her look like a clown. What I was supposed to do? Let her walk like that outside?"

Oliver and Jenny laughed.

Jenny:"Casey, are you listening?"

Casey:"What? Oh, yes. Clown dress, funny." She wasn't paying attention to her friends' conversation.

Oliver:"You okay?"

Casey:"Yes, I'm fine. I was…just thinking. I need to choose an after school activity." Even though she was thinking about something else, she wasn't exactly lieing. She really did need to choose an activity.

Jenny:" Lets see. We have drama, chess, swimming, math club, art. I'm in art class and Oliver in drama. You can join one of us."

Casey:" I'm not good in art and drama…I have a little stage fright. Maybe swimming?"

Oliver:"I don't know. First of all the only way you can be in the swimming club is if you are in the team and second of all the swimming team is the cool club. You will be eaten alive."

Jenny:"I'm a good swimmer. I need to practice a little more but I think I can get in and I really don't think its going to be that of a big deal joining the team with the 'cool' crowd."

Jenny:"You don't know them yet. There are two teams, the boys and the girls. The captain of the boys team is Alex."

Oliver:"The hottest guy in school. "

Jenny:"He's not that hot. His just a 'Ken'."

Oliver:"Amazing chocolate brown hair, rich, beautiful and smart. **Bustard…"**

Jenny:" And his the ex boyfriend of Melissa-'_Lissa'_. A true **Barbie. **She is the captain of the girls' team and a real bitch."

Oliver:" And she is beautiful too."

Jenny:"Her best friends are Monic and Sherry. They are in the team too. If you get in the team they will give you hell."

Casey:"Don't worry. It's not like I will try to get her spot in the team. She has no reason to hate me."

Jenny:"She doesn't need a reason. I know her since Elemantry School. Trust me, she is the devil."

Casey, Oliver and Jenny went to class. Casey didn't think it was that horrible to join the swimming team as her friends made it sound. Casey called Derek to tell him she will come home later. She went to the coach of the swimming team. The coach said there are tryouts in a month so she should practice and show her performance then. She could use the swimming pool after school to do so if needed.

Casey finally came home but Derek was not there. She found a note near the phone: _**Went out with Sam and Emily. Don't wait up."**_ Casey went to her busyness.

Derek was drinking beer at Sams place. He didn't really have the energy to do anything; he just didn't want to be home when Casey was there. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about wanting to touch her. He hoped his friends would help him.

Emily:"so do you like her?"Emily was sitting on the right of Derek on the couch

Derek:"I don't know. I mean I like her. She's a good kid but… nothing can happen. She's my step sister, what ever feelings I have I need to put aside. "

Sam:" Oh come on man. She is the daughter of your fathers' wife. You don't see her as your sister. If you get together it won't be such a big deal."

Emily:" But you need to be careful. She might not like you. You will share your feelings with her and she will feel differently and then it will be awkward for you two to live together."

Derek:"Hey, slow down. I never said Ill tell her what I feel about her. I, myself not sure how I feel."

Emily:"Maybe but as long as you live together and you cant see her as family… your feelings will grow for her. Unless you confront them now and move on."

Derek took in the advises of his friends. –Maybe they have a point-

When Derek came back home Casey was already asleep. He opened her door and went inside her room. She was already asleep. He sat on the floor, his face near hers. He looked at her with a sad face. He moved a lock of hair from her face and kissed her fore head. "Good night". He stood up and left.

Casey opened her eyes. She sighed and went back to sleep.

Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

I was gone a long time but I'm back!! please read and I promise you will enjoy the ending. Its so cool, even I'm excited.

I do not own Life with Derek.

* * *

Chapter 4

For the past month Casey practiced in the school swimming pool every day after school. She wanted to join the swimming team, badly.

Casey was practicing her back strokes when suddenly she heard a voice.

"You're Casey?"

"Yes" Casey got out of the pool and started drying her hair.

"My name is Melissa. I'm the…"

Casey:"…captain of the swimming team. I know."

Melissa:"Good. So you going to try out tomorrow for my team?"

Casey:"Yes."

Melissa:"Good luck then." She turned away from Casey and started walking away.

Casey:"That's all you wanted to say? 'Good luck'?" Casey was suspicious.

Melissa:"No. I came to watch my competition but it seems I don't have one." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

Derek was siting on the couch, eating Mac & cheese and watching "supernatural".

-I can't believe Sam is trusting Ruby. What an idiot.-

Suddenly the front door swung open and a bag flow a cross the living room.

Derek:"What the… you almost hit my head." He ducked his head down.

Casey:"I cant believe her. I can't believe this!!!"

Derek:"Why are you yelling?"

Casey:"I cannot believe the nerve of that girl. Can you believe she came to me all smug with that..that … cocky smile. Saying I'm not good enough. I'm not a competition for her." She walked back and forth in front of Derek. She was irritated, angry.

Derek:"What are you talking about? Who said you these things?"

Casey:"Melissa! The captain of the girls swimming team. Keep up Derek. She came to me when I was practicing in school. At first I thought she came to wish me good luck or something but then she said "There is no competition" and she had such a cocky smile. God! Well I'm going to show her. Tomorrow I'm going to get in the team and then I'm going to give her some competition." Casey took a deep breath in and out; throwing away all the anger she had and went to the kitchen.

Derek:"Why are you so worked up? I thought swimming was just something you needed to do, now you are taking it seriously?" he followed her to the kitchen.

Casey:"When I do something I'm putting all of my self in to it. And I hate smog people." She put a plate of Mac & cheese in the microwave.

Derek:"I like the enthusiasm, but be careful. I remember that in my time popular girl were fierce. I don't want her to drown you in the middle of a practice." He said trying to be funny. Casey laughed.

Casey:"Don't worry Derek. I'm a very hard to get rid off girl. She needs to do much more than just drown me." She took the plate and sat at the island in front of Derek.

Derek:"So…what are you doing after the exam tomorrow? I thought we can go and celebrate your acceptens to the teem after words.'' he spoke trying to sound cool when in truth his felt nerves to ask her this. When he said the words out loud it sounded a lot like he was asking her for a date. (Love makes a man get paranoid)

Casey:"Well, there is a party after words and I'm supposed to go with Jenny and Oliver. "

Derek:"Oh, yeah. Sure. Well…enjoy." He went to the couch. Casey felt bad. She wanted to be with Derek but she promised to Alex she will come.

**Couple hour's before at lunch**

Alex set next to Casey in lunch. He smiled to her with a very sweet smile; she got a little star strake –but only a little-

Alex:"Hi Casey. I hear you are going to try out for the swimming team. Good luck to you."

Casey:"Thanks."

Alex:"I'm having a party at my house after it. Sort of a celebration. I just came to say that I would love to see you there."

Casey:"I don't know." Casey tried to look a little shy. She knew about the party. Jenny and Oliver didn't stop talking about it and joking about the people that are going to be there. They weren't invited.

Alex:"Come on. It's going to be fun. I promise." He kept in smiling. He looked so cute!

Casey:"Maybe. Can I bring my friends?" she pointed at Jenny and Oliver. –Take the bait. Say yes.-

Alex:"Sure. Come too." He smiled towards them. Jenny told Casey that Alex is much nicer than Melissa, but now that Casey saw Alex she kept on wondering how could such a nice guy date _MELISSA?_

**The party**

(I didn't want to write about the competition because…it's boring , so we go straight to the party)

Casey, Jenny and Oliver stood out side of a big house. Oliver drove them. There were cars every where, the music was heard from out side the house. They got in. The house was full. There were people dancing and drinking. Casey did not feel comfortable around the entire crowd.

Alex:"Casey. You came." He hugged her and smiled at her.

Casey:"Yeah." She felt awkward.

Alex:"You were amazing today. I'm waiting to see how you do against Melissa."

Casey:"I'm not that good but I do hope to be at her level."

Alex:"It will happen. I'm going to get something to drink. What do you want?"

Casey:"A soda." Alex went to get drinks.

Jenny:"Someone is flirting. Melissa will kill you if she sees you with him. They are maybe not together anymore but she still sees him as hers."

Casey:"No one is flirting. He's just being nice."

Jenny:"What ever you say. I'm going to check on the 'mini bar'."

Olive:"Hey! Just because I'm the driver doesn't mean you can drink till you burgh. I better check on her, she doesn't handle alcohol that well." Oliver and jenny went to the crowd and Casey couldn't see them anymore. She got uncomfortable with all the crowd around, she just wanted to find a quiet place to be at. She went upstairs, totally forgetting about Alex.

Casey finally found a room to stay at; all the other rooms were occupied by couples that were making out. Casey was in a bad room. On the left stood the bad and on the right there was a big TV screen with a lot **a lot **of DVD movies. Casey started browsing the DVDs.

Alex:"Found you." Casey jumped and backed away.

Alex:"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Casey made a relieving breath.

Casey:"Its okay. You caught me by surprise." She collected her self and continued to look at the DVDs but still seen Alex on the corner of her eye.

Alex:"I was looking for you. Your drink." He showed her the soda can. Casey took it.

Casey:"Right, thanks. I just came up to breath a little bit. It was too crowed for me."

Alex:"Yeah. It's always like that. And guess who needs to clean it all up in the end? Our housekeeper Rosa." Casey chuckled.

Alex:"I'm just kidding. Her name is Lucinda." Casey and Alex started laughing even harder.

Alex:"Okay okay. I do most of the cleaning but she does help."

Casey:"Is this room your parents?"Casey kept on looking through the DVDs

Alex:"Yes. The movies on the left are my favorite and on the left are my parents. "Casey spotted a movie she wanted to see along time ago, when she still was in Canada, but it never happened. She took it out and started reading the review.

Alex:"found something you liked?"

Casey:"Yes. 'All The Boys Want Mandy Lane'".

Alex:"You love horror movies?"

Casey:"Yes."

Alex:"Cool. Melissa doesn't. I can never watch a horror movie with her. She starts squealing and closing her eyes. She starts asking me what's happening and 'is he dead yet, is he dead'. It's annoying. You either watch the movie or let me watch it, you know?"

Casey:"Yeah, I hate that too…" she looked at Alex sheepishly. "How long is this party?"

Alex:" Until the last man leaves. Why?"

Casey:"Well… is it okay if I… maybe… watch it?"

Alex:"Now? Sure. But you can borrow it if you want."

Casey:" No, no. I want to watch it now. Can I?"

Alex:"Yes but there is one condition. I'll join."

Casey:"You don't have too. It's your party you should have fun."

Alex:"Oh please. They don't even miss me."

Casey:"Okay. I'll prepare the movie and you get some snakes, okay? I'll have another soda."

***

Hope you liked this chapter; I'll try to put the next chapter soon. I'm already writing.


	5. note

I haven't updated for a long time. I just published the 4 chapter and I'm writing the fifth but there is not much inspiration. I hope to give you another chapter this weekend but… will see. I promise I will finish the story. I already know the ending and trust me… you want to read it… its going to be good.


End file.
